


Skin Of The Night

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Bruce Wayne meets Ma Kent! Ah! I love it! I love bringing people together..., Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kent House/Farm, M/M, Smallville - Freeform, Some Humor, Top Bruce, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark introduces Bruce to his mother finally at the Kent Farm, they have dinner, and Bruce spends the night. Later, after Clark leaves in the middle of the night for some Superman duties, he comes back and accidentally wakes up a horny Bruce Wayne who won't fall back asleep until he and Clark cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Of The Night

“Bruce Wayne?” Ma Kent exclaimed. Asking the question directly to Bruce as if deciphering whether the man was real and really standing in her living room. Clark had told her ahead of time that he had meant someone and would like for her to meet them. What he didn’t tell her was that it was Bruce Wayne. Clark had decided he wanted to surprise his mother with who the “someone” was and Bruce thought it was a bad idea to have that be a surprise and so far he was correct.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Kent.” Bruce said charmingly to break the awkward tension. He was genuinely being charming to Mrs. Kent and was glad that she saw he was genuine as well. Nonetheless, the woman was still miffed and asked to borrow Clark for a private chat in the kitchen. Bruce nodded understandably and let the mother and son leave his sight and disappear into the kitchen.

“First of all I suspected your door swung that way too but I don’t care about that_ _Bruce Wayne?!"_ She looked into her son’s eyes with a curious smile on her face.  
Clark shrugged his shoulders “It’s a long story ma. After Lois…I just… Trust me ma, I never thought he’d be my type. Without getting to know him as much as I have now, he was almost none of my check marks but he’s a good man Ma.” He finished explaining, keeping all of the saucy details out.

His mother was still smiling at him with that same bewildered and curious smile, “I swear. Maybe I’m getting old but I never imagined... I mean, since you say he’s much more than what tabloids say about him, I believe you that he’s a good man. He better be treating my baby right!” She said the last line out loud in hopes that Bruce could hear it all the way from the kitchen. He heard her.

“Ma!” Clark gasped, shushing her but he really couldn’t make it stern as he had a grin on his face. “I’ve missed you Ma.”

She caressed his face and responded, “I missed you too honey. I’m glad you’re keeping me company for a day. It gets awful lonely out here nowadays.”

Clark nodded, “If you need us to do anything around the farm in the morning, let us know. I try my best to visit you as much as I can to help you with that since_” Clark stopped talking and looked down solemnly, “…since Pa isn’t around anymore.”

His mother took his hands and squeezed them in hers, “You’re a good boy Clark and your father would be proud of what you’ve become.”

Clark sighed and lifted his head, “Thanks ma.” He then looked in the direction of the living room, “So...wanna go meet him politely now?”

She huffed out a laugh and gestured for Clark to lean down closer to her so she could whisper to him, “I have to say though Clark, I’m really happy you find someone after being by yourself for so long after Lois. I was beginning to feel really sad thinking about you being all lonely in your little apartment just getting by, by yourself_”

“Ma!” Clark interrupted her, and playfully hit her shoulder, “Don’t think about me like that!”

She cackled and scoffed his comment off, “I just want my son to be happy in all departments. Anyhow, Bruce looks mighty fine in the flesh! He really is gorgeous. How old is he? I hear he’s in his 40’s? Either way he looks really good for his age and he’s tall! Taller than you even Clark! And those shoulders_”

“Okay, Ma. He’s mine.” Clark interrupted her again from her ramblings, laughing. She joined in the laughter with Clark and they headed back to meet Bruce. Bruce was relieved that Clark’s mother had finally taken to liking him. Over dinner, she wouldn’t stop talking about Clark and some of his embarrassing childhood stories for hours. Bruce enjoyed every bit of the conversation, laughing right along with Ma Kent whilst Clark gasped or blushed most of the time.

The older man was enjoying the visit so far more than he anticipated. There was something homey about the Kent House, something he’s envied since he let the Manor fall decrepit. Being in the rural Smallville, isolated from all of its sky scrapers and city noise was a little surreal for Bruce and he enjoyed it. It could be the neat and ever expanding rows of cornfields that he saw outside the house maybe. Only tall and uncared for dry grass surrounded the Manor; fitting for the dreariness and sadness of it all.

“Okay boys, I think it’s time we all head to bed.” She said to Bruce and Clark after finishing one more story and asked them to help her put the dishes up. “I have work for you two tomorrow. Especially you Bruce... City boy needs to get his hands dirty.”

Bruce laughed and nodded politely, “Yes ma’am.” He then finished helping with his part of the dish set up and headed upstairs for a shower.

*** Clark’s childhood bedroom, 2 am***

Clark had been woken up by sirens in his ears and flown out Metropolis to help with a fire that had broken out at a small local business. These minor late night troubles weren’t unusual but they were rare and he was happy to help any time. As Superman, he helped the firemen disperse most of the fire quickly using his Super Breath and luckily the building damages were lessened with his presence.

Back at the Kent House, he tried to swiftly and quietly undress out of his Superman suit to get back into his pajamas without waking up the snoozing Bruce Wayne just a few feet from him. He took off his boots and began taking off his cape making sure not to stir his lover. But Bruce wasn’t a heavy sleeper.

“Well, well, well…” The older man growled as he opened his eyes. Clark froze, standing in the front him with only the bodysuit on now. The sheer of the S emblem was illuminated by the glaring light from the moon outside the glass window above Clark’s bed. And the glow of it aroused Bruce even more.

“Sorry!” Clark whispered, “Go back to sleep.” He now worked to get the zipper on his back down, so as to get out of the tight suit and Bruce sat up on the bed, showing little signs of wanting to go back to sleep.

“Gawd, your hips…” He whispered staring hungrily at Clark. “Don’t take your suit off yet…Come here.” His voice was hinting at other things than wanting to snuggle next to Clark and go off into dreamland till sunrise.

Clark looked at Bruce as if he had insulated him, “NO!” He mouthed shaking his head. This was the last thing he expected accidently waking him up at this hour; a horny Bruce Wayne.

Bruce hummed, tracing Clark’s curves with his gaze, “Come on Kansas...I’m not falling asleep until we both cum.” Even while the man was trying to whisper, his vocal folds still vibrated on certain words and thus making his voice sound deep and sultry on top of that. And of course, that was starting to turn Clark on.

“Not now Bruce. And you know I can’t keep quiet! Go to sleep!” He whispered back, begging for his dick not to get any harder.

Bruce chuckled sultrily, “These pillows are nice and soft…They’ll provide great soundproofing. Though I prefer hearing those sexy sounds you make.”

“Bruce…” Clark started, trying to control his breathing. “Stop.” He then worked to unzip himself out of the suit. When he got it halfway down, the zipper got stuck and he struggled to get it released. Bruce took notice of his strain and under the dim light of the full moon outside; Clark couldn’t miss the titillated smirk on his face.

“I can help with that…” Bruce breathed. Clark moaned.

“Oh… fuck you Bruce…” Clark gave up. His tone was no longer rejecting but was now lustful. So, he tip toed to the bed to settle right in between Bruce’s legs, with his back to him.  


“Gooood boy…” Bruce purred as Clark bent down below him. He unzipped the suit slowly whilst caressing Clark’s bare back as he exposed more of his skin. Below him, Clark rested his head onto a pillow and moaned softly at his touch. Clark may have wanted nothing more than to keep this from happening but he also wanted Bruce just as much and didn’t even know it.

 _"Bruuuce_ …please hurry.” Clark whirred lifting his head to look behind at what Bruce was doing. Bruce’s eyes were fixated on his back and he took his time unzipping and gently touching Clark until he revealed Clark’s back dimples; just above what he wanted.

“Ah…fuck me...” Clark could feel the heat of Bruce’s erection against his right thigh when he shifted to lie back down.

“Shhhh…” Bruce shushed him. He outlined Clark’s shoulders and hips with his fingers, enjoying how muscular and curvaceous he was, “You have a beautiful body baby…” He whispered and finally finished unzipping him. Clark moaned and pulled his arms out of his sleeves so Bruce could pull the suit down further. Bruce undressed him fully out of it, puling it down to his ankles.  


The older man smiled to himself as he fondled Clark’s bare cheeks. He then hunched over Clark and brought his mouth to his ear, “Do you usually not wear anything under this?” He gave Clark’s ass a pinch making the younger man yelp. Clark totally forgot he hadn’t put on any underwear. He didn’t sometimes as the suit was layered enough. And why not go commando? It was easier to get the suit on that way too. Bruce probably thinks he’s done it to tease him now. Clark decided to play with the thought.

He hummed quietly, looking back at Bruce and pursed his lips, “Only when you’re around daddy...” He whispered airily. Bruce chocked back a moan and flipped him on his back, attacking his mouth. He pinned Clark’s arms above his head careful not to make any loud sounds and kissed him deep. Clark had no idea what had gotten into Bruce but he wanted more of this. He braced back a few moans in between the sensuous kiss and pulled Bruce away to catch his breath and before his mouth could betray him with louder carnal noises.

As soon as Bruce’s lips separated from Clark’s, they immediately started exploring his body, worshiping it with kisses. Clark grabbed the pillow from under his head and stuffed it in his face to muffle his whines. Bruce licked all the way down to his shins and worked back up, tweaking Clark’s hard nipples at the same time. When he was in between Clark’s legs, he pulled them apart and started licking his shaft, sucking him leisurely.

“Hmm…You taste good Clark.” He mumbled, circling the pre-cum coated tip with his tongue tip. Clark tensed, pressing the pillow tightly to his face. He could have cam just from that if Bruce hadn’t moved on to working him open with one, two, and then three slick fingers. Bruce chuckled to himself watching him squirm and began lubing his erection.

“Turn around.” He whispered to Clark, easing the pillow away from his face so he could hear him. Clark bit his lip and turned on his stomach again. He kept the pillow in front of him at face level, leaned down on his arms and elbows, and curved his back ready for Bruce. Bruce held his sides, widened his legs, and gently pushed in. He slid in to the root, resting inside Clark; letting his cock pulse inside the intense heat.

“Move Bruce!” Clark gasped louder than he anticipated, pushing back on him.

Bruce let out a shaky breath and positioned himself in a way that he was pinning Clark down with most of his weight and started to move, progressively upping his pace. Clark’s cries were muffled as best as they could be by the pillow as he enjoyed the intrusion. His eyes watered with pleasure and somehow, his best orgasms didn’t come close to the sensation that Bruce was making him feel at this moment. He couldn’t explain it. Maybe it was the bulk of him on top combined with how eagerly he filled him, stretching his hole and sinking deep inside. Or perhaps it was just the kick of the situation; his mom sleeping just below them as he fought to keep quiet whilst Bruce banged him so adoringly. It all felt… _dirty_ and yet very intimate.

 _"Bruce yes!"_ , he cried away from the pillow. His heart skipped a beat. No way his mother didn’t hear that.

“The pillow is there for a reason." Bruce huffed quietly, keeping his pace.

Clark mumbled something incoherent to him and pushed his ass firmly against him, indicating he wanted Bruce to drive in deeper and faster. Bruce wasted no time, fucking him more intensively and passionately. Chocking back a sob, Clark screamed silently on his pillow, drooling on it while his eyelashes fluttered weakly with liking. After a few more relentless thrusts, Bruce paused for a bit and pulled out all the way then slid in slowly just to watch his cock slip in and out of Clark under the moonlight. Clark lifted his head from the pillow and turned slightly to his side, grabbing at Bruce for a kiss. Bruce moved sensually into him as he met his lips and they kissed fervidly. Clark moaned softly, wrapping an arm around his neck to draw him closer.

Bruce breathed Clark’s name quietly as he drink in his taste with delight before they pulled away back to their previous positions. Clark’s body writhed beneath Bruce, weak with pleasure, causing him to fall flat on his chest and grasp the bed sheets. He stopped tearing at them when he felt Bruce’s hands release from his hips and connect with his, bringing their intertwined fingers above their heads. Only now, did the bed frame begin creaking in sync with their coupling.

The older man held on tightly to Clark’s hands as if afraid to lose him while Clark gasped quietly. Taking advantage of how close their bodies were, Bruce began rotating inside Clark slowly and whispered nothings in his ear. A prolonged moan spilled from the younger man’s lips as he quietly whimpered, “Oh, Bruce…I love you…” into the pillow. Bruce rocked him faster again, now breathing praises into his ear. Clark shivered and sounded, “Mh-hmm…” to every compliment, no longer able to articulate.

When he could find his words again, he stuttered weakly, "T-touch me...Bruce I..." but couldn’t finish what he wanted to say. Bruce knew exactly what he needed however and started to stroke his neglected member; giving him more than what the friction from the sheets could. Bruce pumped him steadily and tugged, lightly squeezing Clark's tip. The maneuver made Clark gasp in satisfaction and obligatorily clench snugly around Bruce.

“Ah…” Bruce keened, pecking in between Clark’s shoulder blades. “...Perfect.”

Clark started hyperventilating under him as his orgasm griped him. He sobbed Bruce's name continuously into the pillow and cam in ecstasy. Bruce finished inside him almost immediately after with a low hum. They both moaned soundlessly (Bruce more so than Clark) in unison through the aftershocks and lay frailly with their left hands still linked together above them. Bruce gave Clark’s hand a squeeze before letting go and slowly pulled out. He then kissed the nape of his neck, and collapsed his entire weight on him, catching his breath.

"Bruce?...” Clark muttered, still recovering from his climax, "Tell me you’re always like that every time you get woken up in the middle of the night."

Bruce nuzzled his neck, prompting him to giggle quietly, “You...in that suit.” He whispered breathlessly.

Clark hummed and then groaned, “We’ll be lucky if we didn’t wake her up…”

“We?” Bruce mouthed, chuckling. He finally got enough energy to roll off of Clark and did so, now lying flat on the bed next to him. Clark smiled into the pillow, sighing deeply. He kind of wished Bruce stayed on top of him for a bit. There was something both possessive and protective about it that he enjoyed.

Clark stared at Bruce’s shadowed face, “You tempted me Bruce. It’s more your fault.” he whispered more dreamily than accusingly.

“Me tempting? You woke me up undressing in front of me.” Bruce snickered. Clark grinned and laughed quietly along with him. Bruce watched Clark's eyes twinkle in glee and wondered how the blue shine in them could still be so discernible even in near dimness. He looked beautiful. “You’re beautiful Clark.” He said unexpectedly, thinking the thought would have stayed in his head.

Clark was stumped by the comment and didn’t know what to say. He only thought to move closer to Bruce and rest in his arms. Bruce invited it, allowing Clark to lay his head on his chest while he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Clark happily made himself comfortably cocooned inside Bruce’s arms and closed his eyes. They opened again when he heard Bruce mumble “I love you too.”

“Oh? Where is that coming from?” Clark asked. He tried to sound cool but his heart was doing back flips. It wasn’t every day that Bruce said that to him and when he would say it, it was momentous.

“I didn’t say it back, when we were making love. “Bruce breathed. Clark blushes remembering. “I love you too Clark.” Bruce repeated and kissed him on the forehead.

Clark wiggled out of Bruce’s grasp and straddled him. He bumped foreheads with him and they stared at each other until Clark asked, “Do you really love me Bruce?”

Bruce kissed him, “Yes.”

“If that’s so…can we talk about that vacation thing again?” Clark knew Bruce would react negatively to him bringing it up again but he wasn’t going to give up on it. “You need a break. If you love me, you’d take one right?” Clark kissed him tenderly, “Just for a week at most.” They kissed again.

Bruce wasn’t too keen on it but for Clark, he begrudgingly accepted to relax after the next few weeks. “I get to take you with me right?” Bruce asked Clark as the young man laid back down next to him with his head relaxed on his chest again.

Clark scoffed, “Who else?”


End file.
